musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishlist (single):Pearl Jam
"Wishlist" is a song by the American rock band Pearl Jam. Written by vocalist Eddie Vedder, "Wishlist" was released on May 5, 1998 as the second single from the band's fifth studio album, Yield (1998). The song peaked at number six on both the Mainstream Rock and Modern Rock Billboard charts. The song was included on Pearl Jam's 2004 greatest hits album,rearviewmirror (Greatest Hits 1991–2003). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wishlist_(song)# hide *1 Origin and recording *2 Lyrics *3 Release and reception *4 Live performances *5 Track listing *6 Chart positions *7 References *8 External links Origin and recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wishlist_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit "Wishlist" was written by vocalist Eddie Vedder. Vedder used an EBow for his guitar solo on the song Video onYouTube. Vedder about the song: It was a stream-of-consciousness exercise. Mike McCready booked studio time in a tiny studio here with our friend Stu behind the board and another friend playing drums. We don't have the discipline to sit down and teach each other parts, so you're writing simple chord changes that someone else can follow without having to take breaks to learn them. It was probably eight minutes long originally. I listened to the tape and picked out the better wishes.[1] Lyricshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wishlist_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit "Wishlist" is about Vedder seeking fulfillment of wishes desired, but he resolves his wishlist with the line "I wish I was as fortunate, as fortunate as me." When asked about the song, Vedder stated, "I thought I'd lighten up."[2] The line "I wish I was the full moon shining off your Camaro's hood" references the car that belonged to Beth Liebling, Vedder's wife at the time.[3] When played live, the song mirrors its roots as an improv, with Vedder changing the lyrics depending on his mood. Release and receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wishlist_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit "Wishlist" was released as a single in 1998 with a previously unreleased B-side titled "U", of which an alternate version can also be found on the compilation album, Lost Dogs (2003). The song peaked at number 47 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number six on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks and Billboard Modern Rock Trackscharts. Outside the United States, the single was released commercially in Australia, Austria, Japan, the Netherlands, and the United Kingdom. In Canada, the song charted on the Alternative Top 30 chart where it reached number one and became Pearl Jam's third single to top that chart. "Wishlist" also reached number 13 on the Canadian Year End Alternative Top 50. "Wishlist" reached the top 30 in the UK and peaked at number 48 on the Australian Singles Chart. In his review of Yield, Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone magazine said, "The gentle power-pop nugget "Wishlist", a silly love song that Vedder composed solo, might be the simplest song Pearl Jam have ever done. But it's also the most moving."[4] Live performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wishlist_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit "Wishlist" was first performed live at the band's November 12, 1997 concert in Santa Cruz, California at The Catalyst.[5] The band played this song when it appeared on the Late Show with David Letterman in May 1998 in support of Yield. Live performances of "Wishlist" can be found on various official bootlegs. Performances of the song are also included on the DVDs Single Video Theory, Touring Band 2000, and Live at the Garden. In concert, the song is often extended, softly played, with a thoughtful outro jam, and sometimes segueing into another song such as the Buzzcocks' "Why Can't I Touch It". This can be heard on Live at the Garden especially. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wishlist_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit All songs written by Eddie Vedder, except where noted: ;CD (US, Australia, Austria, and Japan), 7" Vinyl (US and The Netherlands), and Cassette (UK) #"Wishlist" – 3:26 #"U" – 2:48 #"Brain of J." (live) (Mike McCready, Vedder) – 2:57 #*Recorded live by Triple J on March 5, 1998 at Melbourne Park in Melbourne, Australia. ;CD (Austria) #"Wishlist" – 3:26 #"U" – 2:48 Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wishlist_(song)&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1998 singles